In traditional media systems, if desired, a user can consume audio from a first program and video from a second program. For example, the user may listen to the news (i.e., first program) via a tablet computer while watching a sports event (i.e., second program) on a television having the sound muted. In another example, the user may both listen to the news (i.e., first program) and watch a sports event (i.e., second program) via the same device, such as laptop computer. Typically the user is required to manually select the first and second program on the target devices in order to accomplish this setup. However, traditional media systems fail to provide recommendations of, e.g., audio of another program while the user is consuming video of a particular program.